Family, Ready Made
by Avvolto
Summary: After years of marriage and 4 adopted vampire teens, Esme decides she needs her space and leaves. Months later, Carlisle meets his true mate, high school teacher Bella Swan and the attraction's immediate for both of them. **Winner, 1st Place Gold for Best Carlisle/Bella in the 2016 Non-Canon Awards**
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle Cullen sighed as he made his way to the ER bed where his last patient of the day would be.

He knew he shouldn't be, but he was preoccupied with thoughts of his children who were, hopefully, waiting at home for him. He wondered who he may have to punish tonight. Lately, it seemed that there was always at least one of them who had misbehaved to such an extent that it warranted a punishment and he was becoming very concerned by that.

Arriving at the room that contained his last patient, he took a deep breath, hoping to clear his mind of his concerns so that he could focus solely on the patient. The scent that seized him with the breath he took however, had his mind reeling for he was almost certain that he had just found his true mate.

Knocking lightly on the wall as a courtesy before pulling back the curtain, he entered the space with a smile.

He glanced at the chart in his hand before speaking. "Hello Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen." He held out a hand and she shook it as she smiled, her eyes, he noticed, had widened, the pupils dilated. Interesting. It seemed that she was reacting to him just as he had reacted to her.

He moved to the corner, grabbing the stool and sitting. "So, we're seeing you today for a possible sprain in your left ankle?"

She blushed a bit and nodded. "Yes, I am a notorious klutz, so this is not the first time it's happened to me, nor will it be the last, I'm sure."

She chuckled as he rose and washed his hands before examining her. He sat back down and rolled a bit closer. "Let's have a look, and then we'll send you off to x-ray."

She lifted her leg and he held it gently as he palpated the swollen ankle carefully. "Well, I don't believe that anything is broken, but we'll take an x-ray just to be sure. It is quite a nasty sprain though. You'll be on crutches until you're comfortable bearing weight on it again."

He lowered her leg. "How did you injure it?"

She blushed again and shrugged a shoulder. "I was walking down the stairs in front of the high school where I teach." She looked up and smiled. "Your children are wonderful, by the way, especially Edward and Jasper. Don't tell anyone, but they're my favorites. So polite and helpful and sweet."

His brows rose as she spoke and he laughed quietly. "Are you sure you're speaking of my sons, because those two cause more trouble than all the rest combined."

She grinned. "Oh yes, I've seen their files but I'm certain that they're your sons."

He rolled back over to the counter and her open chart, making notations as he spoke. "Well, it's refreshing to hear something positive about them. I know they aren't too terrible, but they seem to get into any mischief they can think up and it gets very tiring."

She laughed. "Well, at 14 and 15, it's sort of in their job description."

He chuckled and looked down, nodding. "Yes, I guess it is. I'll just be glad when they are through this stage. It's very difficult to deal with on my own, especially since I have to work such long hours."

"Does your wife work too then?"

He glanced up at her and she blushed. "Forgive me. That's a personal question and I shouldn't pry."

He smiled a small smile. "It's quite all right. This is such a small town that I'm surprised you don't already know."

He turned back to her chart to finish his notations. "My wife left me five months ago. She said that my long hours and the stress from the kids were just too much and she didn't want to deal with any of it any longer."

Bella frowned. "Oh god, that's terrible. I'm sorry."

He smiled a wan smile. "No need, really. It's much better for all of us that she was honest about what she felt rather than staying, potentially venting her anger on the kids." He shrugged. "She moved on and we're dealing with it."

He stood, closing her chart and sliding it back into the file holder on the wall. "The nurse will be by in a while to take you to x-ray. As soon as that's done and I've looked at it, I'll wrap that ankle for you and you can be on your way."

She shook his hand. "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"My pleasure Miss Swan. I'll see you in a bit."

He left, drawing the curtain shut and Bella let out the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Good god, she knew his children were beautiful but he was…...perfect. It was the only word that came to her mind when she thought about the hunky Doctor. Absolutely perfect. She sighed dreamily and the nurse who had just entered laughed. "Yes my dear. Dr. Cullen has that effect on every female that he encounters and some of the males too."

Bella smirked as she hopped into the wheel chair. "I bet he does. I'm shocked that you aren't swamped constantly by teen girls, injuring themselves just to see him."

The nurse chuckled. "Don't laugh but there are a few that have been suspect. The most common injury for teen girls around here are sprained ankles or mystery aches and pains in a knee."

Bella shook her head. "Great. I'd better make sure not to injure a knee any time soon then. Wouldn't want to be grouped in with the fan girls."

The nurse laughed and patted her shoulder. "It's a diverse group, believe me. Ever since his wife took leave of her senses and left him, it's only gotten worse. I don't know how the poor man deals with it all, but he does, with grace and dignity. He's an amazing man under the hot looks. He's one of the rare ones, for sure."

The nurse rolled her up to the table in x-ray. "Well, gossip time is over as this is the end of the road for me. The tech will be with you in a few. Take care."

Bella waved a hand. "Thanks for the lift."  
The x-ray didn't take long and she was now back in the same room she'd been in, waiting for the Doctor to see her one last time. She didn't have long to wait as she heard the light knock on the wall as the curtain moved aside and he entered with a smile. "Well, just as I thought, there's nothing broken, so I'll wrap it and you can get out of here. Did you have any questions for me?"

He washed his hands and sat on the stool, rolling up to her again as she answered.

"No, like I told you, this isn't my first rodeo. I'm a pro at looking after bumps and bruises. I haven't perfected the use of crutches yet though. They seem to confound me every time. Seems that I can't operate them and carry all the crap I need for classes in the morning." She sighed.

He smiled as he wrapped her ankle. "I'm sure that you have students that will offer. I'll mention it to my boys. Emmett and Rosalie can get them there early enough to meet you and help."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, that's very kind of you."

He glanced up at her as he finished up the wrap. "It won't be a problem. They have enough time to get into trouble most mornings, so this will give them something productive to do and hopefully keep them out of detention."  
She scrunched her nose up and he thought it was adorable. "They end up there a lot, huh?"

He stood and made some final notes in her chart. "Yes, unfortunately. This past year has been particularly bad."

"Well then, I'll just make it my mission to find things for them to do when they aren't in classes. There are always things that I could use help with and I'm always up for free labor."

He laughed and turned to face her. "Good. If they seem reluctant, don't give them a choice and I'll back you up at home."

She smirked. "Oh, I have my ways Doctor. They'll be there willingly, trust me. I'd rather not deal with surly teen boys if I can avoid it."

He closed her chart and placed it in the holder for the nurse. "Well, if you don't have any questions for me, I'm off to do paperwork and then to home."

She shook her head. "No, no questions here. Thank you and it was nice meeting you."

He inclined his head. "Likewise Miss Swan. Take care of yourself."

He turned and left and she sighed again, eyeing the dreaded crutches with disdain.

Carlisle tossed the white coat into the basket for the cleaners and grabbed his jacket. It was finally time for him to get out of here and go home and he looked forward to it and dreaded it in equal measure.

He loved his kids. He really did, but the situations that he sometimes had to deal with when he got home were less than pleasant and lately, that had been an every day occurrence.

Making his way toward the exit, he was surprised to see Miss Swan sitting in the waiting area. His true mate. He still couldn't quite believe it and wasn't sure what to do about it either as his last relationship had left him a bit gun shy to be quite honest. He knew that he couldn't just leave her sitting there though and so he approached.

"Do you have a ride home Miss Swan?"

He cringed mentally when she jumped, losing her grip on the book she had been reading, which he caught just before it hit the floor.

He smiled as he handed her book back. "My apologies for startling you."

She waved a hand in the air. "I should know better than to get so absorbed into a book. I do it all the time at school and the kids just love to scare the hell out of me when I'm reading. They find it funny for some reason." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I can see where they would find it amusing."

"As for your question, I'm having to wait for my Dad to get off work before he can come and get me. My truck is a manual transmission, and the clutch is not within the realm of possibility for me at the moment."

"I was just leaving. If you like, I can take you home."

"Oh, you don't need to trouble yourself. I'm perfectly fine right here with my book until my father gets here, really."

"It's really no trouble. You live close to your father?"

She blushed. "I actually live with him for the time being. I'm trying to save for a house."

He smiled. "That decides it then. I go right by there on my way out of town, so you see? No trouble at all."

She bit her plump bottom lip in thought making Carlisle want to experience just how plump and soft that lip is.

"Well, okay, if it's really no trouble, then I accept. Thank you."

She put her book in her bag and he took it from her as she struggled with the crutches.

They slowly made their way out to his car and he chuckled as he glanced askance at her. "You really are quite terrible with those aren't you?"

She smirked. "Oh, this is me at my best with these things. Trust me, it gets much worse at times. Stairs are almost impossible. I'm dreading the stairs at home and at school. My dad can help me at home, but at school…"

"My boys will help you. I'll make sure they know to meet you in the parking lot. Speaking of, how will you be getting to work if you can't drive your truck?"

He opened the door to his car for her and she sat, handing him the crutches. "I'm trading vehicles with my friend for a week or two. It's a tiny piece of crap car, but it's an automatic, so I can't really complain."

He stowed the crutches in the back seat and got into the car, starting it up. "Well, let me know if that doesn't work out for some reason and we'll figure something out."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression for a moment. "Really Dr. Cullen, you've done enough for me already, just with the ride home and the future help from your boys. I couldn't ask you for anything else. I appreciate the offer though."

If Carlisle could have blushed, he would have. He realized that he was coming on a bit strong for having just met her but he couldn't seem to help himself. He had a need to provide and protect and he knew that particular compulsion would never abate. He would just have to be very careful in how he approached her from now on.

"I apologize if I've been too forward. I know we just met, but…." He sighed in defeat. Perhaps he should go with a half truth for now? He glanced at her and she was studying him closely. Half truth it is then.

"What I'm trying to say is that I really like you and I would love it if you would consent to having dinner with me sometime." He looked at her as he stopped at a red light.

"So will you? Have dinner with me?"

She smiled shyly. "I think I would like that very much."

He grinned as he continued on from the green light.

She held up her index finger. "But, not until I can make my way around without crutches."

He nodded. "Perfectly understandable. I shall look forward to your speedy recovery."

She smiled. "So shall I." 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own the characters. Do own the plot. Don't make any money from this. Do appreciate reviews. Happy reading!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Carlisle was in a rare good mood when he arrived home after dropping Bella off at her father's home. It was unfortunate that it wouldn't last.

He entered through the front door and was immediately in the midst of a heated argument between his two youngest.

He hung his head and sighed, closing his eyes in a futile prayer for patience.

The squabbling continued and he raised his head, an ear-piercing whistle passing his lips, instantly stopping all activity as both boys froze, wide-eyed stares pinned to their father.

The silence didn't last long though as both boys rushed to vent their grievances, loudly and at the same time, until another whistle rent the air from their father.

"Enough! I've barely made it through the door and I already have to deal with you two. This has to stop boys. I won't tolerate it any longer. Go to your rooms immediately without uttering another word. I will deal with you both after I've settled in. No games, no computer, no electronics, period. You may do any homework that you have or read a book if your school work is complete, but those are your only options. Is that clear?"

Jasper hung his head. "Yes sir."

Edward though wasn't close to being through. "But Dad! It's not fair that I'm in trouble! He went into my room and took a CD! I know he did!"

Jasper's head shot up. "I didn't take your shitty CD!"

"Jasper!"

He turned toward his father looking angry while Edward smirked. "Yes sir?"

"Go to your room now son. Don't make this any worse on yourself than it already is."

Jasper shot a glare at his younger brother and raced up the stairs to his room, the slamming of a door marking his passage.

Carlisle eyed his youngest who was staring at the floor, smirk still firmly in place.

"You seem to be happy about something son. Care to share?"

Edward's head shot up, his face all wide-eyed and innocent. "No Dad."

"You can stop trying to sell me that son, because I'm not buying." He pointed to the stairs. "Up to your room now. I'll deal with you in a bit."

Edward hung his head and moped out of the room. "Yes sir."

Carlisle made his way to his study, put away his bag and took a seat at his desk, holding his head in both hands as he thought about the past and how his life had arrived at this point.

He'd met Esme when she came in as a patient with a broken leg at the age of 16. She'd seemed to hound him ceaselessly from that moment on until her parents stepped in and arranged a marriage for her. The marriage hadn't turned out well.

She'd come to see Carlisle a few scant times over the course of it and he'd felt terrible at what she was going through. It seemed that her husband liked to knock her around when he'd come home from the gentlemen's club, drunk.

Despite all of that, she'd gotten pregnant and was thrilled at the prospect. Carlisle was happy that she'd finally achieved some sort of contentment with her life but it wouldn't last. She'd lost the baby just after he was born, and jumped from a cliff, trying to kill herself.

He'd found her in the morgue of the hospital he worked in, seemingly dead, but he detected a very weak and unsteady heartbeat and so, in a spur of the moment decision, he'd taken her and changed her. They'd gotten married a couple of years after that and things had been relatively good between them, but she'd always mourned her childless life.

That had all changed when they'd gone to visit Volterra in the mid 1970's. Aro had excitedly told them about a new program that the Volturi had set up to place child vampires with adult vampires that wished to parent them. These children were all just over the age of the forbidden immortal children, but not old enough to possess an adult mindset or take care of themselves properly without supervision. In the past, the Volturi had regrettably destroyed such children, but now they took them in until they could be placed with 'parents'.

Esme had instantly wanted to jump at the opportunity, but Carlisle had been reluctant. This wasn't the usual parental commitment after all. These kids would never grow up and become independent. They were forever frozen in time, adolescent mindsets and all.

She'd persisted though and they had adopted Emmett and Rose first who had both been changed at the ages of 15, just one year under the Volturi requirement of 16 to be independent.

Rose and Emmett had lived with them for a year and things had been wonderful after they all had adjusted to each other and their new roles within a family, but Esme was disappointed with how independent both kids were and begged Carlisle for another trip to Volterra and the prospect of more children. She'd wanted younger kids this time and after two months of discussions and arguments, he'd given in and they'd gone back to Volterra.

Esme had found little Edward almost immediately and fallen in love. He'd been turned at the tender age of 13, but could pass for being a young looking 15 if he chose to. The problem was, he rarely chose to. It seemed that he was a bit of a mischief-maker and Carlisle was dreading that fact, as it was obvious to him that Esme had made up her mind, and wouldn't leave Volterra without him.

Carlisle's eye had been caught by a blond boy sitting off in an alcove, quietly reading a book. It seemed to him that peace and contentment surrounded this boy and he was drawn to him.

He'd gone over and talked to the boy, whose name was Jasper, for hours and they'd both enjoyed it immensely, a bond forming between them almost instantly.

He'd asked Jasper to join their family and be his son and he'd agreed, embracing Carlisle tightly as he uttered a quiet 'thank you'.

At 14, Jasper was just a year older than Edward when he'd been turned, but he was much more laid back in personality than his younger brother. He was a very patient child too and not quick to anger, but when he did become angry, it was a fearsome thing to behold and everyone got to experience it due to his gift.

He was a very powerful empath, and that was usually a pleasant bonus when he was feeling peaceful, happy and content. But, when he was angry….well, that wasn't so pleasant but that was all a part of Jasper and Carlisle loved him. He couldn't love him any more even if he'd been of his own flesh. He loved all of his children, but Jasper would always hold a special place in his heart.

Three of the kids had adjusted very well to his diet, much to Carlisle's shock. They had told the kids upfront about it, giving them the option of not accepting their adoption or of living on bagged human blood, but Emmett, Rose and Edward had taken to the animal diet and done very well.

Jasper had tried it and hadn't done well at all. He'd had no control, over his thirst or his gift and it had been very hard on the whole family, especially when Jasper had slipped and they'd had to move hastily. Carlisle had finally had to concede that the animal diet wasn't the best for every vampire and had put Jasper back on a human blood diet. He was just very thankful that he had ready access to bagged blood as a doctor.

They'd lived their lives in relative contentment for the next several years or at least, Carlisle had thought so. He and Esme had their problems over the years, but he'd always thought that was a normal part of any relationship, especially one that had lasted so many years.

Needless to say, he'd been beyond shocked when, just months ago, she'd come to him and told him that she was leaving. That she couldn't deal with the kids' squabbles or his long work hours any longer, and that she wanted to go live a peaceful life by herself for a time. She assured him that there wasn't another male involved, and that it was a simple matter of her being 'fed up' with their life together.

Was he bitter and angry about that? You bet your ass he was. He felt betrayed and abandoned and he was certain that the kids felt the same way, especially Edward. He had been the closest to Esme. He just seemed to need a mother, and she'd been the closest thing he'd ever had to that even though she'd always seemed a bit detached. She'd even called him by the name of her dead baby son a few times over the years and he was always crushed by that, Carlisle could tell. For a time after each such instance, Edward's behavior would always take a turn for the worst and he always seemed to take Jasper down with him.

This type of acting out is what they were experiencing now, he was sure, and he didn't know how to fix it. In the past, Esme had always apologized to him profusely and lavished attention on him for weeks until he'd settled again, but now, there wasn't a mother figure around to do that and Edward was in rare form.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he figured it was time to go deal with his boys. He'd put it off long enough.

He made his way to Edward's room first, knocking on the door before entering. He sighed as he watched Edward stow his iPod quickly under his pillow.

"Son, I know that you were present when I said no electronics. Give me the iPod please."

Edward scowled. "But Dad, it's only music! It helps me get my schoolwork done!"

"It is not "only music" son. It has facebook, games and chat capabilities. I may be old Edward but I'm not stupid or ignorant of what you do."

He held out a hand for the iPod and waited as Edward grumbled and reluctantly handed it over.

"What did you say son? I didn't quite catch that."

His son glared at him. "I said your rules are stupid and unfair."

Carlisle sat in the chair at Edward's desk. "Tell me son, was it right of you to fight with your brother earlier this evening?"

Edward glared at his bedspread. "No sir."

"So, should I just let you get away with breaking the rules then? Just let you do as you please, even though what you're doing is wrong?"

"No sir."

Carlisle nodded. "Then you agree that you should be punished for breaking the rules?"

Edward shot him a dark look. "It depends."

Carlisle's brows rose as he chuckled. "Does it? On what pray tell?"

"On whether the punishment fits the offense! Taking away everything isn't fair Dad!"

"Tell me Edward, if a person is completely happy and content with a so-called punishment, is it really a punishment at that point?" Carlisle held up a hand. "No need to answer. It was a rhetorical question meant to make a point. I know you know the correct answer."

Edward scowled and turned his face away.

"Now, since we have established that you are due a punishment, is there anything else I should take into consideration when I decide on just what it should consist of?"

Edward scoffed. "No."

Carlisle stared at his youngest, waiting.

Edward's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Well, I got detention again."

Carlisle nodded. He already knew this from the memo he'd found on his desk from the secretary earlier in the day. He'd just been hoping that his son would be honest with him. He was relieved that he'd made the right choice. It still didn't negate the fact that he, once again, had detention for acting out in school.

"I'm grateful that you were honest about that Edward. Thank you. Now, just why did you get detention this time son?"

Edward scowled, fully defiant once again. "Because I called the teacher stupid."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, that's bad enough, but did you do anything else?"

Edward shrugged as he glared at his lap. "Yeah."

Carlisle sighed when there was no more forthcoming. "Care to share what that was son?"

"Not particularly."

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "You are not helping your case at all here son. My patience is not unlimited and your defiance is wearing it very thin. Your behavior with me this evening is becoming disrespectful Edward. I'm very disappointed and frankly hurt by that."

Edward looked up at his father, confusion clear in his expression. "Hurt? Why?"

"Because I love you son and I would hope that you love me enough to want to be honest and forthcoming when I ask you about something. Right now, you're not doing that and yes, it makes me angry, but more than that, it's hurts."

Edward sagged, the defiance finally leaving him, with shame taking its place. "I'm sorry Dad. It just never occurred to me that you would be hurt by anything I did."

Carlisle remained silent and Edward sighed. "I got three days detention for calling the teacher stupid, but then I laughed and ripped up the slip in front of the whole class when he gave it to me and so he sent me to the office and I got another weeks worth from the principal."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before meeting his son's eyes.

"Edward, why son? Why do you continue to do such things? Do you realize that if things become bad enough that the Volturi will step in? The reports that they receive contain all of this information and if this doesn't stop or at least decrease in frequency or severity, they will declare you a risk to our secrecy laws and they will act! There will be nothing I can do at that point. I love you Edward, and I don't want to lose you. Will you help me in this son?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah Dad. I'm sorry and I'll stop being such a shit at school."

"Edward, your choice of language isn't encouraging, and don't think for a moment that I failed to notice that you qualified that statement with 'at school'. Your behavior also needs to improve here at home. You can't continue to fight with your brother the way you do."

Edward scowled. "But he comes in here and just takes things Dad, and then he denies it! It's Bullshit! You need to punish him for stealing my CD!"

"Edward, I tire of warning you about your language. Don't make me add to your punishment because of it."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, on the subject of your missing CD, have you looked for it thoroughly?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course I have."

Carlisle nodded and rose from the chair, looking around the cluttered room. "Well, it seems that the first thing you need to do is clean this room. I bet there are many missing items that will be found once that is done. You may begin as soon as we are done here."

Edward threw himself back on the bed. "Aww Dad. I fucking hate cleaning."

Carlisle nodded. "Good. You'll do it anyway, and I'll check later this evening to be sure it's done properly. Also, I warned you about your language. You have now forfeited a weeks worth of allowance. Any more foul words from you will cost you a weeks worth for each. Am I clear?"

Edward sat up, looking dejected. "Yes sir."

"Good, now as far as your punishment for the detention….."

He trailed off as Edward interrupted, loudly. "What?! Detention IS punishment! Why should I get punished for being punished?! That's bullshit!"

Carlisle was losing his patience and he knew it was time to wrap this up.

"That will be two weeks allowance son, and you're being punished for getting into trouble at school, not for the detention, per se. But then I'm sure you know that Edward. You're not obtuse. So, as I was saying, for your willful misbehavior at school, you will be doing all outside ground maintenance here at home for the next month. I don't want to see even one tiny weed out there son, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Edward growled, a dark scowl on his face.

"Excellent. Now then, before I take my leave, let's just do a quick search for this missing CD, shall we?"

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle shook his head and blew out a breath as he left his youngest's room. God in heaven, what trials that kid put him through these days! He was almost ready to give up some days, but he loved his son, so he would ride this out and just pray it got better sooner rather than later.

He took a few moments just standing in the hall, trying to calm and center himself before approaching his empathic son for their talk.

The missing CD issue had been resolved by finding the thing where it had fallen behind the bookcase in Edward's room. Edward now owed his brother an apology, but it would wait until later, when all of their discussions and evening chores were done. It was Carlisle's hope that by then, tempers would have cooled and it would be a peaceful resolution. He sighed. It was nice to dream anyway.

He chuckled ruefully and went to Jasper's room. He knocked lightly and entered.

Jasper looked up from his book. "Hi Dad. I'm sorry. I just…" He looked away and sighed. "I just get so mad at him sometimes Dad. I swear I could just beat the crap outta him these days. He's always coming at me about something and I don't know how to just walk away anymore."

Carlisle's heart clenched as he watched Jasper hang his head, both hands running through the blond waves, his frustration and misery literally palpable.

"Come here son." He held his arms open and Jasper threw himself into them, hanging onto his father tightly, soaking up all the love he could feel coming from him.

Carlisle laid his cheek over on his son's head as he held him tight. Moments like this absolutely filled his heart and made it all worth it. He wouldn't trade this for the world and he hoped that his son could feel it.

He laughed in quiet joy a few seconds later when he heard Jasper mumble against his chest. "I love you too, Dad."

He broke their embrace and ruffled his son's hair, laughing as Jasper rolled his eyes. "Dad! Not my hair.

He shook his head in that teen boy way and finger combed it back into stylish disarray.

Carlisle smiled. "Forgive me son. It was done with utmost affection."

Jasper smirked. "Yeah, I know. But still….."

They both took seats, Jasper on his bed and Carlisle at the desk chair. "You'll be happy to know that we located the missing CD behind the bookcase in your brother's room."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that."

Carlisle sat back and sighed. "Tell me son, in that case, why didn't you simply volunteer to help him look for it?"

Jasper looked incredulous. "Because the little shit would have just claimed that I slipped it back there when he wasn't lookin' or somethin'! He's always blaming and accusing me Dad and I'm sick of it!"

"Jasper, this is your only warning about your language. The next time will cost you a weeks allowance. Understand?"

Carlisle saw the muscles in his son's jaw twitch as he looked away, but when his answer came it was mild and respectful. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, I understand your reluctance to involve yourself with Edward, these days especially. I know that he has been difficult to live with since your mother left."

Jasper whipped his head toward his father, his red eyes blazing. "She's not my mother and never has been. She was the most self-centered female I've ever felt Dad. She loved only herself and she only wanted kids the way humans want dogs and cats."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm realizing that now son, and I'm sorry. I know that you kids deserve a true family….."

He trailed off as Jasper launched himself at him. "No Dad! You're the best Dad ever and I wouldn't change a thing. I love you and it doesn't matter that she's gone. Not to me anyway. I'm happy she's gone, with the exception that she hurt you when she left."

Carlisle hugged his beloved son close. "Thank you for that Jas. You're the light of my life, you know that?"

Jasper sat back on the floor and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Carlisle laughed. "Well then, I guess just the fun part to this discussion is left. Your punishment."

He smiled as his mercurial teen son's face morphed instantly into a scowl. "Yeah, I guess so."

"One week with no electronics. You may have your cell phone during the school day, but only for emergencies. It's to be placed on my desk when you arrive home."

Jasper nodded and sighed. "Yes sir."

"Please son, try not to argue and fight with your brother? I realize it's very difficult, but he has agreed to change his ways and it's my hope that his willful misbehavior at home and at school will be a thing of the past."

Jasper met his father's eyes. "I'll do my best Dad."

"Good. That's all I can ask. Now, one other thing before I let you get back to your book. I met one of your teachers at the hospital today; a Miss Swan. She sprained her ankle and requires help carrying her things and navigating stairs. She's on crutches. I told her that you and your brother will help her. Can you do that for me son?"

Jasper nodded, a knowing smirk blooming on his face. "Of course Dad. Gotta make the old man look good."

Carlisle laughed and dove for his son's hair. Jasper dodged, quick as lightning. "Come back here you little shit!"

Jasper turned, laughing, his hand held out. "That'll be one weeks allowance Dad. I prefer cash."

**Well, there's some insight to the family. Your thoughts, comments and questions are all appreciated. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: Been a while, I know and for that I apologize. I haven't been idle though. I have been working the stories on my Spudzmom profile. Why have two profiles? Because I post different types/fandoms here (or plan to) such as Harry Potter fandom slash, and most of my followers on the other profile just don't appreciate getting those alerts. Thanks for your understanding! ~Avvolto/Spudz **

**Reviews are appreciated and tend to garner more attention for the story from me. I have 3 WIP's here and 16 on the other profile, so the ones that get the love, get the time!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Bella paced nervously in the small living room of her father's house, trying desperately to calm her nerves. Tonight was the night she would finally have her first date with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and she was really trying _NOT_ to be a complete wreck.

She wasn't succeeding. He was just so… And she was just… She sighed and hung her head. She would just have to be who she was, come what may. She smiled. At least his children liked her. They had become much closer to her in the month since her trip to the E.R., especially the quiet and polite Jasper.

Edward was sweet and helpful too but he seemed to be quite reserved when the topic of her upcoming date with his father came up. She would even swear that she detected some anger and resentment there a time or two. She really wasn't surprised by his reaction though. She'd seen many kids in similar situations in the past and there were always emotions such as his to work through when one of their parents began dating. Divorce was never easy, especially on kids Edward's age.

The sound of a car pulling into the drive had her heart racing in seconds and she took a couple of slow, deep breaths to try to calm it. It certainly wouldn't do to pass out from a panic attack on their first date.

Smoothing her skirt, she breathed deeply and shook out her hands just as a knock sounded at the door. Her heartbeat spiked again and now she got a bit pissed at herself. 'Pull yourself together Bella, damn it. He's just a man after all.'

She moved to answer the door then, once again determined to not be weird about this whole date thing.

Opening the door, she smiled as he greeted her. "Hello Isabella, it's lovely to see you again. Are you ready to go?"

Mentally shaking herself from what she hoped was an unnoticeable stupor at the sight of him, she nodded. "Hi Carlisle, yes, I'm ready. Let me just get a sweater."

She grabbed one from the rack by the door and was startled when he helped her into it, her breath hitching as he gently moved her hair from under the material. It felt like a caress, especially with the way he looked at her and her heart skipped a beat at how close he was. "Thank you," she said shyly as she picked up her handbag.

"You're very welcome." His voice was like silk and she wondered how in the world she was going to get through this night without combusting.

They walked down to his Mercedes, he helped her in, and she struggled to calm herself as he walked around to his side.

When he was seated and the door closed, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back. "You look lovely tonight Bella."

Her mouth went dry and she felt a bit light-headed as his gaze met hers. She found herself feeling a bit stupid at this uncharacteristic response to a man, and she rubbed her forehead with her free hand as she let out a slow, shaky breath. "Thank you Carlisle." She met his gaze. "I apologize now for anything stupid I may do or say. You seem to rattle me like no one ever has and I'm not sure how to get beyond it." She shrugged a shoulder as she looked down. "I'm sure it's now painfully obvious that I'm a novice when it comes to dating…" She dropped his hand and covered her face with both hands. "Oh god, I'm rambling like a complete idiot…" She reached for the door handle while mumbling, "I'll just go back inside and we can forget this ever happened."

More quickly than she could comprehend, he'd pulled her close, their lips now millimeters apart as he spoke. "No, please, I have so looked forward to this… to being with you, and I'm not about to let you go so easily."

When she overcame her momentary shock, she had to stifle the urge to lean in and take those enticing lips that were now so close, the effect of his sweet breath washing over her skin as he spoke, intoxicating. She stared at those blushing, perfect lips for a beat before her hooded eyes met his and she thought she was surely in a dream as he closed the gap between them and ignited a little spark of heaven as he gently sucked at the pillowed softness he found there.

"Carlisle," she whispered between his attentions, "oh god, what are you doing to me?"

With that, she buried a hand in the hair at his nape and pulled him into a deeper kiss, their tongues tasting, stroking and playing as they lost themselves for moments in the beauty and pleasure of it all.

Finally ending the kiss with two soft pecks, Carlisle backed away and caressed her cheek as he spoke, his voice low and husky. "There, now the ice is officially broken. Let's get on with our date, shall we?"

She smiled a tiny smile. "All right, although I'm not sure whether my state of mind is better now, or worse."

He chuckled as he straightened in his seat and started the car. After shifting into drive, he reached for her hand. "We'll be fine Bella." He glanced at her as he drove. "Let's just enjoy each other's company and not worry with trying to impress. I am enchanted by you already Miss Swan, and nothing you do can change that."

She laughed ruefully. "You haven't seen me in action yet Dr. Cullen. You may just live to regret those words."

Her heart fluttered as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes full of amusement as he replied. "I will meet any challenge you throw my way and remain undaunted, I assure you." He glanced over. "I'm a father of teenagers, remember?"

She chuckled. "Of course! How could I short-change you in such a manner? You're a seasoned veteran!"

Her manner sobered a bit as she watched him and she murmured quietly, "Thank you Carlisle. I was so nervous and wound so tightly and I had no idea how to get past it. I feel much better now."

He smiled. "My pleasure, Isabella. I'm just grateful you didn't ditch me. My boys never would have let me live that down."

"Ah," she said with a raised brow and a smirk. "It was all about male pride and saving face. I see."

His hand tightened on hers the barest amount and he looked panicked for a second. "What? No! That's not..."

She grinned and he shook his head with a smile. "You almost got me good there Miss Swan."

She pointed to herself, "Deals with teens on a daily basis, remember?"

He nodded as he kissed her hand. "I won't be forgetting that any time soon, rest assured."

The rest of the drive to Port Angeles was pleasant and relaxed as they spoke of what they'd both been doing since she'd seen him last and before she knew it, he was parking at a beautiful little French restaurant.

"I hope this is okay. If not, just say the word and we can go somewhere else."

She smiled. "Relax Carlisle, it's lovely."

He walked around and helped her from the car and they made their way into the restaurant where he checked in with the hostess who led them to a secluded table with a beautiful view of the distant cliffs.

After discussing what she wanted from the menu, she observed with a bit of awe as he ordered for the both of them in fluent French. He looked at her when the waiter left. "I hope you like wine. I didn't think to ask…"

She shook her head. "I do like wine, but I don't drink much of it. It goes straight to my head and for a person who naturally lacks coordination to begin with, that can be disastrous." She chuckled and he smiled.

"Has it always been so?", he asked as the waiter brought the wine. She raised a brow and he elaborated. "…Your lack of coordination?"

She took a sip of wine and nodded. "Oh, yes… to be honest, it used to be much worse." She laughed lightly and continued. "My mother even enrolled me in ballet to try to correct my lack of grace." She smirked at his raised brows. "They were relieved when I quit, as you can probably imagine. It was a complete disaster and it's a wonder those around me got out unscathed. I was quite happy after that though as my mother finally left me to more intellectual pursuits. Thus began my love affair with the written word."

He smiled and held up his glass. "I'll drink to that as it brought you here and facilitated our meeting, for which I am very grateful."

Dinner progressed and conversation flowed between them easily and before she knew it, they were leaving the quaint little restaurant into the cool night air. She held his arm as they gained the sidewalk and he turned to her. "Would you care to walk along the waterfront?"

"Yes," she said with a relieved smile. "I would love that." She was surprised to realize she didn't want the night to end, so she was pleased at this turn of events as they strolled toward the waterfront.

"So, you haven't lived in Forks very long," she said with a quick glance up at him.

"No," he shook his head, "just under two years now."

"Where did you live before that, if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled and patted her hand that was on his arm. "I don't mind. We lived in Alaska, in a very rural area."

"Wow, so this place must seem positively temperate to you." She shivered just thinking about it and he glanced down at her.

"Are you cold Bella? Would you like my coat?"

"No, no… I'm fine, really, it was just the thought of such a frigid place…"

"Ah," he said with a nod. He looked at her. "So, you don't enjoy the cold then?"

"Definitely not. I spent the majority of my childhood in Arizona. I miss the sun and the heat." She looked up at him. "It's my goal to get back to it someday."

Carlisle felt his heart sink a bit at that. How could he think of putting her in a situation where she would have to avoid what she seemed to love so much? How could he condemn her to a life such as his? The short answer was, he couldn't, and that realization felt like lead in his stomach, dampening his mood instantly. Though he tried his best to hide it, it must have shown somehow because she noticed.

"Is something wrong Carlisle?", she asked, her tone concerned. "Was it something I said?"

"Carlisle?"

The sound of a woman's voice behind them had Bella turning to look over her shoulder as her date seemed to freeze in his tracks, every muscle in his body taut with sudden tension.

The woman—a very beautiful woman—walked around them to stop in front of them, a wicked smirk on her undeniably lovely face. "My, what a lovely surprise, seeing you here! And it looks as though you're on a date." Bella tensed as the woman eyed her coldly for a moment before returning her attention to a silent Carlisle, her voice snide as she continued. "How… quaint."

"What can I do for you Esme?" Carlisle asked, his tone clipped.

She smiled widely, seeming to enjoy herself. "Why nothing darling, I simply saw you and wanted to say a friendly hello and meet your," her speech hesitated a beat as she glanced at Bella, "…friend."

He stepped forward and a little in front of Bella as he spoke again. "You are interrupting my evening Esme. If there's something you wish to speak about, call my secretary and schedule an appointment. Until then, we'll be on our way. Good night."

He turned and began to escort a tense Bella away but froze when Esme spoke again. "Oh Carlisle darling, you'll be interested to know that I live here now. I wanted to be closer to my husband and children. I'll be in touch to set up shared visitation while we resolve things between us. Until then, goodbye my love."

Bella watched Carlisle as Esme walked away. His head was down as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. She could see he wasn't relaxed though by the twitching muscles in his jaw. Without looking at her, he spoke. "Bella, I apologize for this. I had no idea she would pull a stunt like this. I'm not certain how she knew I was out and where I would be, but I have a hunch." He met her eyes. "Just know that I'm sorry."

Bella nodded and couldn't help moving forward to cup his cheek. He looked sad—defeated, and it caused a pang in her chest. "There is nothing to apologize for. There was nothing you could do." She hesitated and dropped her hand, preparing to ask the tough questions. "There's something I need to know though, Carlisle." She locked her gaze with his. "Will you reconcile with her if that's what she wants?" She looked away, feeling like a heel for asking such personal questions, but she felt justified for some reason. She really liked him; could easily see herself loving him, but she would not—could not get involved if he hadn't ended things absolutely. "I can't allow myself to fall for you if you're the least bit undecided. I won't put myself through that." She pinned him with a steady gaze.

"So be straight with me Carlisle Cullen. Do we end this tonight, and part as friends? Or do we continue forward?"

**Review please, and tell me what you think!**

**'Till next time, Avvolto/Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

~o0o~

_Previously:_

_"So be straight with me Carlisle Cullen. Do we end this tonight and part as friends? Or do we continue forward?"_

* * *

~o0o~

Chapter 4

Pain, the likes of which he hadn't felt since his change, pierced him at the thought of losing Isabella, his mate, and he clenched his fists as he dropped his head and closed his eyes, trying desperately to get through it. Bella noticed, of course and moved closer, laying a hand upon his bicep. "Carlisle? What is it? What's wrong? Are you ill?"

He shook his head, but found himself unable to speak as he fought his instincts with every ounce of his energy. What he wanted, with everything in him, was to grab her, find a safe place and claim her. It was an overwhelming drive and he was sure, were he to look at her at the moment, he would scare the hell out of her with his black eyes.

"Carlisle, please, say something. You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

At her admission of being scared, his situation worsened and he felt a growl building; one that he was just able to stifle, but only just, so he did the only thing that he thought might calm his instincts; he reached out and pulled her close.

Bella's eyes went wide when Carlisle grabbed her into a tight embrace. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unexpected. What made it a little odd was that she could swear he was sniffing her. No… it was more than that, it was as if he was taking in as much of her scent that he could with his face buried in her neck the way it was, and it was doing nothing to relieve her worry. "Carlisle, please speak to me honey. Please tell me you're all right, at least." She ran her fingers through his silky hair and felt him relax marginally, so she continued with that while waiting for an answer. When it finally came, it was barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me."

She traced her fingers from his temple to his cheek and drew away to meet his beautiful eyes. "Carlisle, there's nothing to forgive. If you feel the need to reconcile with your ex-wife, I'll understand. You have children with her and…"

He cut her off now that he was back in control. "No, that's not why I'm apologizing Bella, please don't misunderstand. I don't want her back. It's just…" He sighed and stroked her cheek with his fingers, thinking about how to phrase things so he wouldn't scare her away. "I like you, very much Bella and I would love to continue seeing you. I hope you feel the same way and that any complications Esme may cause won't deter you. I realize I'm asking a lot of you, especially since we hardly know each other…"

He trailed off as she smirked. "You think the evil ex will run me off doctor?"

His eyes widened marginally at this unexpected response. "Well… yes, to be honest."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him slowly, sweetly, surprising him even more before she finally spoke as she looked into his eyes. "Not a chance," she said lowly as a smile curved her luscious lips. "One thing you'll learn about me Carlisle, is I'm stubborn as a mule, especially when I want something, or in this case, someone." She kissed him again and this time, he was ready as he held her close while savoring her sweet mouth and petal-soft lips. They rested their heads together when they ended the kiss and she spoke again, quietly, as she held his face. "Later tonight, when I'm alone and thinking back, I'll probably want to kick myself for saying this—but…" She met his eyes and said what was in her heart. "I've never felt this way for anyone Carlisle and it's completely irrational. It's only our first date for pete's sake! There's no way I should be this emotionally invested, no way I should feel this—connected…" She searched his eyes for a beat. "…but I do," she confessed, her voice low and husky with emotion. "God help me, I do…"

She watched as the brightest smile bloomed on his face just before he kissed her, the joy he felt now conveyed with every gentle, sweet caress of his lips and tongue and she was lost to it…to him, especially so at the feel of his body pressed so closely to hers. He was intoxicating and she moaned into his kiss as every nerve in her body awakened to him. He began to trail his kisses down her neck and she tilted her head as she heard his whispered entreaty, her lust-hooded eyes unseeing as she focused on his enchanting, hypnotic voice. "Sweet Isabella… My Isabella…you've captured my heart… I think it happened the moment I saw you…" He nipped at the tender skin just under her ear and continued as her breath quickened and her knees went weak. "Say you'll be mine Isabella…"

"Yes," she whispered instantly, "I'll be yours Carlisle…"

He groaned and softly sucked at her pulse point, loving the little sounds she made as he did so… He was now aching for her once again—aching to fill her body with his, aching to possess her, claim her, take her…

"My Isabella," he whispered against her damp skin and she felt goosebumps rise across her body as his cool breath fanned her skin.

"Carlisle," she moaned, "oh god Carlisle, what's happening to me? I want you… I know I shouldn't, but…"

Those whispered words from her were his breaking point. He'd fought his instincts since the day he'd first met her, appeasing himself on small doses of her scent and watching her from afar, but now, here she was, in his arms, warm, soft, willing and wanting… It was more than he could bear… and he finally gave in.

"Let me make love to you Bella…"

She knew, somewhere in the back of her lust-fogged mind that she should say no—they should take things more slowly, be cautious, be safe—but she'd spent her whole life being safe and because of that, she was here, in this tiny town she hated, going to work every day in her 'safe and stable' job as opposed to writing as she'd always dreamed of… but the real kicker was, she was still a virgin. Hell, she'd never even french-kissed someone until tonight! So _'fuck caution!'_ she thought as she ran her fingers through his hair while pouring everything she had into a kiss… she was going to have sex tonight, and if it ended up being the last time she saw him, at least she'd thrown caution to the wind for once in her life, and had done what she'd wanted.

He broke the kiss and searched her eyes as he cupped her face, desperate for her answer.

"Yes Carlisle, I would love nothing more."

~o0o~

Carlisle parked in his garage and hit the button to close the door as he took Bella's hand and met her steady gaze. "Are you sure about this?"

She smiled. "Yes Carlisle, are you?"

He leaned over and kissed her, his voice low but sure as he answered. "Yes, very."

Her smile widened. "Well then, if you think I'm going to settle for a back-seat tryst doctor, you're very mistaken."

He laughed lightly. "Indeed Miss Swan, we should probably get out of the car."

She grinned. "Agreed."

**Short but sweet, yes? Your thoughts? Would love to hear from you, so please, leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Hi all. It's been a while and for that I apologize. Between real life and lots of other stories, well, this profile has been on the back burner. I will not however, abandon any stories. With that said, I hope you enjoy. ~Spudz/Avvolto**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_**Previously: Carlisle and Bella had just finished their date and decided to go back to Carlisle's place to *ahem* continue. We join them after parking in the garage at the Cullen home.**_

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Chapter 5**

Carlisle got out of the car and made his way quickly over to help Bella out. "Thank you," she murmured with a smile as he took her hand and led to her into the house.

He listened intently after closing the door, worried about the kids. Not that they would see them, per se, but worried they would be fighting. He breathed a relieved sigh when all he heard was the distant sounds of different types of music and one TV channel. All seemed to be well.

He glanced at Bella who was busy looking around the place, mostly the kitchen since they'd entered through the garage. "Carlisle, it's lovely," she said with a smile as she turned to him.

"Thank you Bella," he answered as he lifted her hand to place a light kiss to her fingers. "I'm happy you like it."

"Well, admittedly, I can only see the kitchen and I'd love to see the whole thing some day…" she trailed off as she stepped closer and ran her hands over his shoulders. "…but for now…" she whispered and leaned up to kiss him.

Her pillow-soft lips were all Carlisle could focus on as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss. God, she was heaven in his arms…the feel of her against him, the taste of her on his tongue, her luscious scent clouding his senses… He was utterly and completely lost to her and happy to be so.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The incredulous voice of Edward was like a bucket of ice-water and Bella nearly tripped as she jumped away from Carlisle, her hand clutched to her chest. "Oh dear lord," she exclaimed. "Edward," she said as she reached out a hand toward him.

"No," he hissed, his eyes narrowed. "I asked you a question Father," he spat, his tone venomous. "What's going on and why would you bring a woman into our home? A woman who is not our mother?"

Carlisle's expression darkened at his son's tone. "Edward, I don't appreciate your attitude. Now, if you'd like, we can certainly discuss this later…"

He trailed off as Edward scoffed and the rest of the kids filtered into the room, curious as to the cause of the obvious upset. "After what I just saw, don't you think it's a little too late for discussion Father?"

Carlisle was taken aback at how Edward made his honorific sound like a foul word. "Edward, you're being entirely unreasonable…"

"Am I?" he fairly snarled. "I don't believe I am!" he yelled.

"Edward, I won't tell you again, watch your tone and volume with me. I'm not disrespecting you and I expect the same in return," Carlisle ground out in a low, dangerous tone. He was losing patience rapidly, he knew and he needed to gain some kind of control of the situation, especially since he could plainly see that Isabella was becoming more mortified by the second.

"Carlisle," she murmured while placing a hand on his arm. "This was obviously a mistake on our parts. Would you take me home please?"

She turned to all four kids who remained stoic with the exception of the seething Edward. "Please forgive us. We are the adults in this situation and should have been more responsible than this. You share this home and my presence here should have been discussed with you beforehand. I am deeply sorry and hope you can forgive me."

With that, she turned and exited into the garage to wait for Carlisle who stood as if frozen in place. He pinned his youngest with a steely, black glare. "I am going to take Miss Swan home now. Rest assured, we will be discussing this when I return Edward."

As he turned toward the door, he could see his other three children shaking their heads and shooting dark looks at the surly Edward, but he didn't stop to address them. They would surely be having a family discussion when he was through with Edward, but until then, they would have to wait.

When he walked into the garage, he could smell Bella's tears and his heart clenched along with his fists. The night, despite Esme's appearance, had gone so well… and now… He only hoped she'd forgive him and they could recover from this. The thought of any other outcome was just too painful to consider.

"Bella," he murmured as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She was facing away from him, trying her best to hide her tears and she tensed when he touched her. "Please sweetheart, please forgive me. This is my fault. I should have discussed all this with my children before our date and I didn't. It was irresponsible of me and I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and turned to face him. "There's nothing to forgive Carlisle. What I said to them was true. It was irresponsible of both of us, so I'm sorry too." She clenched her eyes shut for a moment. "I only wish we had thought this through along with the possible repercussions of our actions." She opened her eyes and met his remorseful gaze. "Things might have gone differently. But it's never good to dwell on mistakes with the exception of learning from them." She reached up to caress his cheek. "Now, how about that ride home?" She dropped her hand. "I believe it's time for our evening to end."

His stomach dropped at the tone of her voice. It was resigned and final and it felt like she was distancing herself. He nodded and opened her door to help her into the car.

The ride to her home was silent as they both reflected on the events of the evening but when Carlisle parked and helped her out of the car, he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Isabella?"

She hesitated but a moment before meeting his questing gaze. "Please Bella, I would really love to continue seeing you. Don't let this end before it even had a chance to begin. Take a chance on me? Please? I will speak to my children. They, even Edward, will understand eventually. What he's going through—you must know in your profession—isn't uncommon when parents divorce. I have faith that with time and patience, he'll get over this."

She studied his face for moments, eyes flitting over his features before locking with his. "I would like that Carlisle. I don't know what it is about you, but I just can't seem to be able to walk away, even though I know I should."

With that, she leaned up, gave him a soft kiss and left him standing there as she disappeared into Charlie's house.

Carlisle however felt as if he'd been thrown a lifeline and he grabbed hold of it fiercely. She was his true mate, his perfect match and nothing and no one would stand in the way of that especially when just the thought of her rejecting him felt like a most painful death sentence. No, he'd do all he could to win her, even if his children didn't like it. There was no other choice for him. Not any more now that he'd found her.

**Your thoughts? Anyone still reading this one?**

**If so, please let me hear from you?**

**Thanks so much! 'Till next time, ~Spudz/Avvolto**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Back with another chapter. My sincere thanks to those who took the time to review. I appreciate you so much and will keep writing this story even though the review count is dismal. LOL What can I say? I write it because I like this story and thanks to a few of you, I know there are at least a few others that like it too. So, for you, I write. Hope you continue to enjoy. ~Spudz/Avvolto

* * *

Previously: We left off with Carlisle having just taken Bella back to Charlie's house after the disaster of trying to have a little after-date fling at the Cullen residence. In this chapter, we begin by peeking in on the kids just after Carlisle and Bella leave.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

All four Cullen kids stood there as the door closed in Carlisle's wake, three of them shocked beyond belief despite being used to the youngest's antics. Without the need for discussion all three agreed; this was a new low for Edward.

They heard the car pull away and Emmett couldn't stay silent any longer. "What the hell is wrong with you Edward? I mean, yeah, you've always been a self-centered little shit-head so there's no shock there, but what you pulled tonight? Not cool man, not cool at all."

Edward rolled his eyes as he turned to face his oldest brother. "Go fuck yourself Emmett. I don't answer to you."

Rosalie got in his face, actually shoving him back a step. "Don't pull your arrogant shit with us Eddie, it doesn't work. You might get coddled by Carlisle and Esme when she was still here, but I'm not above kicking your ass. I would love to as a matter of fact, just give me one more reason…" she threatened while poking him in the chest.

He slapped her hand away with a scowl. "Don't touch me bitch."

And that's all it took for Emmett who had him dangling in the air by his neck in the next second while Rosalie and Jasper looked on with eerily similar smirks on their faces.

"I warned ya you little bastard," he said while giving Edward a shake as he squirmed and struggled to break free. "Now, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna eventually let you down when I feel better and when I do, you're gonna apologize to Rosie and mean it. Then, when Dad gets home, you're gonna apologize to him and mean it, otherwise, no matter what kinda generic, hands-off punishment he gives ya, you're gonna get the ass-kickin' of a lifetime from me, got it? It may take me a while to get to ya, but I will and when I do, you're gonna regret ever being the arrogant, spoiled little shit-head that you've been for decades now 'cause we're all sick of it. Ya feel me little brother?" he asked with a contemptuous sneer and a solid shake of said brother for good measure.

"Yes," a wide-eyed Edward croaked out as best he could as he clawed at the hands around his neck. "I hear you."

Emmett grinned maliciously. "Good. That's good because the three of us are to the point where it would be a relief if you disappeared one day, with no one the wiser. Is the gravity of the situation finally sinking in with you ya little turd?"

"Yes!" he wheezed, becoming desperate. Sure, breathing wasn't required for a vampire, but after a while, it became pretty damn uncomfortable having the function cut off involuntarily.

"Excellent!" Emmett chirped as he dropped his least favorite sibling on the kitchen floor none-to-gently to place his arm around Rosalie. He raised a brow at Edward who scowled and muttered "Sorry Rosalie." Shaking his head, he turned away. "Come on Rosie, let's go wait for Dad in the living room."

She nodded and grabbed Jasper's hand. "Come on little brother. I have a feeling Dad'll be home sooner rather than later."

Jasper nodded and followed silently as they all took seats in front of the TV. "Movie while we wait?" Emmett questioned and they nodded. He put it on and pulled Rose onto his lap after taking his seat. Reaching over, he ruffled Jasper's hair as that one ducked and protested.

"Damn it Em, not the hair!" he groused as he finger-combed it back into place.

"But it's so pretty!" Emmett teased as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Get some new material Em. That line's worn out."

Emmett merely laughed. "The truth never goes out of style little bro."

They all fell silent for a while but it didn't last long as Rosalie spoke up finally. "So, I think Miss Swan is Dad's true mate," she said casually, causing Em to look at her with wide eyes before a grin split his face. "No shit? What makes you say that?"

She glanced between Em and Jasper, noting that Jasper didn't seem all that surprised by this. That tidbit just served to convince her all the more; he was, after all, an empath. She shrugged as she focused on Emmett. "I just have a feeling, that's all."

Emmett narrowed his eyes and then looked over at Jasper. "You don't seem surprised Jay. Is Rosie right? Are they mates?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't see bonds, y'all know that, but I do know he loves her already and she's damn close to loving him too…"

"Huh," Rose muttered. "Her milder feelings could be because she's still human. We know they don't feel as strongly as vampires do."

Jasper nodded. "That's true," he agreed and Emmett grinned.

"This is great news for Dad then!"

Rose scowled. "Yeah, it would be if Edward wasn't determined to be such a little asshole about the whole thing."

Jasper nodded with a scowl. "He's still all about Esme. He wants her back here in the worst way. The way he feels when she's brought up is scary…it's almost like an obsession."

"No shit?" Emmett questioned and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, I wish you could feel what he feels when anyone says anything against her."

"What does he feel?" Rose asked and Jasper met her eyes.

"Rage, Rose…pure rage," he murmured as he shuddered at the memory of the intensity of it.

"Well fuck," Emmett cursed. "That can't be good." He looked at his little brother. "Miss Swan's still human…" he let that thought percolate before continuing. "You think he's capable of actually hurting her to get his way?"

Jasper glanced between his siblings gazes before meeting and holding Emmett's. "Yeah, I do."

"Shit Jay…ya gotta tell Dad," Emmett muttered, his hold unconsciously tightening around Rose as they stared at each other.

Jasper shook his head. "He never believes me, not completely, you know that. He always thinks I'm exaggerating."

Em nodded and met his little brother's eyes. "Ya still gotta try bro and we'll back you up." Jasper nodded reluctantly and all three turned back to the movie, none of them really watching anymore. They were all too preoccupied with their thoughts on what could possibly happen if Edward acted upon the rage he nurtured. All three knew—it wouldn't be anything good and could in fact be devastating.

Finally, Emmett murmured, "We're gonna have to watch him," and they all nodded, knowing it was true.

None of them noticed the scowling figure on the stairs, hearing every word they spoke.

~o0o~

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief when he entered into the relative peace of the house. Really, after what Edward had pulled, he'd expected to come home to a raging fight; he'd spent the whole drive from Bella's home preparing for it in fact, so this was a pleasant reprieve.

Now that he was home however, he knew it wouldn't last, especially with the upcoming discussion he would soon have with his youngest. It couldn't be helped though. There was just no way he would let such disrespect slide.

With that thought in mind, he went into the living room to greet his kids where they were currently watching a movie, from the sounds of it.

He walked in and all three got up to greet him. "Daddy," Rose simply said as she wrapped him in a hug which he returned gratefully with a sigh and a smile. Emmett joined in a moment later while quiet Jasper hung back until Carlisle beckoned with a hand. "Come here son."

He gave his father a small smile and allowed himself to be wrapped in a firm hug. "Thank you kids," Carlisle breathed out gratefully, giving them each a final squeeze before letting go. "I really needed that," he said as they all took seats while Emmett turned off the TV. Jasper'd taken the seat next to Carlisle who placed an arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him into his side while ruffling his hair absently. Much to his sibling's shock, Jasper didn't make a peep about it. He could feel Carlisle's pain from the events of the night and knew he could use all the comfort he could get. What was a little mussed hair in the face of that?

Rosalie finally asked what they all wanted to know. "How's everything with Miss Swan, Daddy?"

Carlisle sighed. "The ride to her home was…tense to say the least, but we talked after getting there and she's agreed to keep seeing me."

Emmett grinned. "Way to finesse it old man!"

Carlisle chuckled ruefully. "I would liken it closer to begging than any sort of finesse Emmett, but thank you."

Rose grimaced. "That bad?" she asked and he nodded.

"She was in tears when I joined her in the garage and by the time we'd arrived at her home, she'd convinced herself that we shouldn't see each other any longer."

"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry," Rose murmured.

Em's brow creased. "But you worked it out right? I mean, you just said…" He trailed off as Carlisle nodded.

"Yes Emmett, I convinced her that you all were fine and that Edward would be too, eventually, with enough time and patience."

He looked at his children in concern as Emmett scowled, Rose scoffed and Jasper shook his head. Emmett voiced their concerns. "I don't think so Dad. The three of us talked while you were gone and Eddie's issues run deep. I don't think that's gonna change any time soon. In fact, in light of what Jasper shared with us, we're all pretty worried."

Carlisle looked at Jasper. "What is it son? If it's that serious, I need to know."

Jasper stared down at his lap, hoping that his father would take what he had to say seriously instead of brushing it off as sibling rivalry as he usually did. There was no other choice though. He'd have to tell him and hope that he got through to him this time. It always hurt more than he cared to admit when his father brushed him off or made excuses for Edward and so he was more than a little reluctant to speak.

Carlisle let him go and turned to face him while chucking him gently under his chin to get him to look at him. "Son, tell me," he gently coaxed. "Don't be afraid. I won't be upset with you, no matter what it is, all right?"

Jasper met his father's eyes while shrugging one shoulder. "Well, it's just…the way he feels for Esme, Dad…it's obsessive and when anyone speaks against her in any way…" he blew out a breath and shook his head. "The absolute rage he feels Dad…it consumes him and it's almost overwhelming to feel."

Carlisle sighed. "Is that all son?" he asked and Jasper nodded and looked back down to his lap.

Carlisle chuckled in relief. "Well, if that's all it is, it's no big secret. I already knew Edward loved her the most and had issues with anger. You're probably feeling increased animosity from him because he knows you don't care for her, that's all."

Jasper's head snapped up and he looked at his father with hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "That's not true! I _know_ what I feel and they're the emotions of someone with a sickness! Why won't you believe me and take this seriously?"

Carlisle cupped Jasper's face. "Shh, son, I'm sorry I've upset you so. I _do_ believe you. I just also think that you're a bit biased by your rivalry with him but I'll speak to him, all right? Everything will be fine. Edward just needs to get used to his mother's absence along with the presence of Bella in our lives, which will be difficult, but not impossible. In the end, everything will be fine, you'll see. He'll adjust, and until he does, it's our job to help him while giving him our love and understanding."

Jasper's mouth had dropped open as he stared at his father. This happened every time he tried to tell his father just how bad Edward really is! "I _knew_ you wouldn't take me seriously!" he yelled before tearing out of the living room and up to his room.

Carlisle was shocked and turned to the other two still in the room. Both stared at him in disappointment. Rose finally spoke. "Daddy, he's really scared Edward will do something terrible. He thinks he may even go so far as to harm Miss Swan."

Carlisle sagged back into the sofa as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Rosalie—sweetheart—how can I even begin to think such a thing about one of my children? I know there are problems, but nothing that can't be dealt with, after all, in all these years, he's never hurt anyone. I just…" He looked at both teens who were watching him with furrowed brows. "I just _can't_ go so far as to suspect such things of any one of you. Please understand."

Rose got up and hugged him. "We do understand Dad and we'll all be here for you, even Jay. He'll cool off and be fine tomorrow and we'll all get through this stronger, just as you always say."

He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you sweetheart, I love you."

"We love you too Daddy."

Carlisle drew back and smiled at his two oldest. "Well," he said as he rose from the sofa. "It's time, I think, to go deal with my youngest. I'll see you in the morning before school, yes?"

"Sure Dad."

"Okay Daddy." They each answered respectively as they watched him leave the room.

When he was gone, Em looked at Rose and shook his head. "It's up to us Rosie, you realize? We not only have to keep the little turd on the straight and narrow, but we're gonna need to be there for Jay too. He didn't take this well at all."

She nodded slowly as she leaned against him. "Yeah Em, I know, and we will," she murmured. "We'll protect our family, no matter what."

**Well, what did ya think? We finally got introduced to my Em and Rose. Did ya like them? I hope so! Let me know, will ya? Any of you ready to strangle oblivious Carlisle yet? LOL Also, just a reminder, the kids are younger in this than they are in canon. Em and Rose are both 15 (ages they were turned), Jay is 14 and Edward is 13.**

**Thanks and I'll see ya next time.**

**~ Avvolto/Spudz**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

_Previously:_

_Em looked at Rose and shook his head. "It's up to us Rosie, you realize? We not only have to keep the little turd on the straight and narrow, but we're gonna need to be there for Jay too. He didn't take this well at all."_

_She nodded slowly as she leaned against him. "Yeah Em, I know, and we will," she murmured. "We'll protect our family, no matter what."_

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 7**

_'So they think I'm dangerous, do they?'_ Edward thought with a scowl as he crept up the stairs to his room. Once his door was closed securely he walked to his closet to stand and stare in the full-length mirror. "Am I?" he quietly questioned while surveying himself, his head cocked to one side. "Is it so bad to love one's mother and want her back? Is it really so bad to do everything you can to make that happen?" he questioned in a whisper. His brow creased and he turned away, the answers circling within his mind weighing heavy on his conscience for he'd already decided whose side he was on; whose side he'd always be on. The only woman he could ever remember as a mother; Esme.

Listening closely to make sure he was still alone on this floor of the house, he picked up his phone and chose his contact. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello my sweet boy."

He smiled and settled back against his pillows. "Hi Mama."

"How is everything at home?" she questioned airily.

He huffed with a scowl as he thought about what he'd seen earlier. "He brought her here Mama! Into our home! I caught them kissing in the kitchen just after they'd entered!"

"Oh my poor baby…what was your Papa thinking?" she simpered with a sigh.

He picked at a thread on his comforter. "I'm…I'm starting to hate him Mama," he admitted and she coo'ed.

"No, no, sweetheart. Your Papa's just lonely honey. I've left him alone for too long, but I'll make it up to him—to all of you—and everything will be fine, you'll see."

"He's furious with me Mama. I've never seen him so angry… Can't you come home tonight? Please?"

"Oh sweetheart," she soothed. "I wish I could, but I have to do this carefully and I need your help."

"Anything, Mama."

"Aww, you've always been my sweet boy… Now, here's what I need you to do…are you listening?"

"Yes Mama, always."

"Very good honey," she praised. "What I need you to do is be on your best behavior. Now, I assume from the time, your Papa is out taking her home?"

"Yes ma'am. They've been gone about ten minutes now."

"Good, now since you said your Papa is angry with you, he's probably going to have a talk with you when he gets home."

Edward huffed and nodded. "Yes, that's what he said."

"Well, I need you to apologize to him sweetheart and as I said before, be on your very best behavior from here on out. Can you do that for me Edward? We need to eliminate all the stress we can from his life so that he's relaxed and happy when I speak to him. We need to show him how much better things are when I'm there. Can you help me with that?"

His brow furrowed. "He seems to really like her. Are you sure this will work? I've never seen him look so fierce. He was protective and I heard the others talking after he left…they…they seem to think she might be his true mate."

She growled over the tiny speaker. "She's just a human. He's my husband and has been for years. I will do what I must, but you must do as I've asked. If plans have to change later, I'll let you know."

His eyes widened at that and uncertainty crept in. "What do you mean by that Mama?"

"Don't worry about it honey," she hurriedly placated. "I doubt anything beyond a heart-to-heart talk will be necessary, especially when things go back to being peaceful upon my return."

"When will that be Mama?"

"Very soon, sweetheart. I spoke to my lawyer today and he says I have every right to move back into the house until things are resolved since your Papa never filed for divorce or legal separation."

Just then he heard the sounds of a car in the drive. "I have to go Mama, he's home."

"All right baby boy. Text me and tell me how everything went. Remember to be a good boy. I love you."

His brow pinched as his heart clenched. He wanted her back so badly… "Okay Mama, love you too."

Ending the call, he quickly stowed his phone in his night table drawer and grabbed the book he was reading for school. He thought it was best to be doing something he knew his father would approve of when he came in to talk.

Admittedly, he'd been going out of his way to antagonize his father, but since his mother had asked, he'd do all he could to be a model son and that began by doing things he knew would please his father, even if it meant doing the boring things. He knew perfectly well how to behave; he just usually chose not to. After all, it was his father's fault that Esme had left so why not punish him for it?

A few pages in, he heard the sounds of Jasper's raised voice quickly followed by running steps on the stairs and the slamming of a door. He smirked. Seems their talk didn't go Jasper's way and really, nothing brought him more satisfaction.

He knew Jasper was his father's favorite and it irked him to no end. He was the youngest, he should have more attention, but no, Jasper had always had their father's favor.

He sighed and went back to his book as he heard the slower footfalls of his father on the stairs. Time to perform it would seem, so he set his face in a somber expression and waited.

The anticipated knock came moments later and the door opened. "Edward," his father greeted tersely as he walked in and closed the door.

He hung his head and let his shoulders droop. "I'm sorry Dad." He glanced up just as Carlisle pulled the desk chair around and took a seat. "I guess I was just so shocked and…hurt by what I saw." He drew his brows together and let his chin quiver for good measure. "I just really miss Mama…"

Carlisle sighed and opened his arms. "Come here son," he beckoned and Edward dropped his book and scurried into his arms for a hug.

"I'm really sorry Dad. I know I probably embarrassed you…are you ashamed of me?" he asked as he pulled back to peek up through his lashes. "I wouldn't blame you if you were…"

Carlisle sighed and gestured toward his son's bed. "Have a seat, son." When Edward had perched on the end of his bed, hands folded demurely in his lap, he continued. "I admit, I am ashamed of your behavior. The way you spoke and acted was very rude and uncalled for. However," he continued with a sigh, "I must admit to being partially at fault for what happened this evening. It was insensitive of me to bring Miss Swan here without speaking with you and your siblings first. This is your home as much as it is mine and I owed you a forewarning, at the very least."

Edward gaped. This was not at all what he'd expected but he recovered quickly and nodded. "It was a shock. I mean, I miss Mama so much and I just want her back—want our family back the way it was…"

Carlisle nodded. "I understand son, but you need to understand that your mother left and now I'm moving on with my life." He made sure Edward was paying attention, meeting his eyes before continuing. "We all need to move forward and that means letting go of the past. My feelings for Miss Swan are very serious, Edward, do you understand? Otherwise I would not have brought her here. I mean to move forward with her, if she'll have me, and I need you and your siblings to understand and accept that."

Edward held his father's gaze silently for moments. "But, what about Mama? What if she wants to come home?"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Edward, I was always faithful to your mother all the years of our marriage and I never once thought of leaving her, but that was not the case for her." He met his youngest's eyes. "She made the decision to leave…not just me, but all of us and sometimes, no matter how difficult it may be, some decisions can't be reversed. This is such a case.

"Miss Swan is my true mate, son. Now, I know you may be too young to know just what that means to a mature vampire, but finding one's true mate is a very serious, once in an existence event. It's something I'm not willing to forego, son. When a vampire finds their true mate, it's a connection like no other. She is my other half; my perfect mate, in every way. I cannot ignore that. I will not."

Inside, Edward was seething, but with his mother's advice at the forefront of his mind, he managed to keep his mouth shut, even as his fists clenched with the effort.

Staring down at his lap, he took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. He had to have faith in his mother and her ability to handle his father. Until then, he would play along, no matter how badly he wanted to rage against it all. "All right Dad. It's hard, but I'll try to understand. She's…not that bad, I guess," he finished grudgingly and Carlisle chuckled before rising from the chair to ruffle his hair and place a kiss on the messy strands.

"Good, and thank you. I know it's difficult, but she's really wonderful and I think you'll come to agree with me once you give her half a chance."

"Yeah, maybe," Edward grumbled.

"Is your homework done for the weekend?"

Edward pointed to the book he'd been reading. "All but reading."

Carlisle headed for the door and paused. "Good, finish that tonight because I have lots of chores in mind for you for the rest of the weekend. That's your punishment."

Carlisle pulled Edward's door closed and stared at Jasper's door for a moment before giving into his urge and peeking in. What he saw warmed his heart. Emmett was leaned back against the headboard with Rosalie leaning against him as she held her little brother. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Jasper was sleeping as his sister's fingers carded through his hair.

Just as Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, Rose shook her head and he released a quiet sigh as he nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door softly.

If there was anyone he trusted to know his sensitive son, perhaps even better than he did, it was Rose and her message was clear; Jasper needed time before talking with him again. He would give him that.

With that thought, he retreated to his study and the pile of mail and paperwork that awaited him, hoping that he could lose himself in the mundane task long enough to get him to the next day and another shift at the hospital.

**Until next time,**

**~Avvolto/Spudz**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all! This story has been nominated in the Non-Canon Awards for Best Carlisle/Bella. Love and thanks to whomever nominated it! Also, I have been nominated under my Spudzmom account, for 2016 Non-Canon Author, so if you're so inclined, cruise by thenoncanonawards . wordpress . com (delete spaces) and vote for me and mine please! There are a few other stories I've had nominated under Spudzmom too. My Bella/Peter story (The Promise), my Bella/Marcus (All I Need) and my Bella/Jasper (Breaking Free). Would appreciate the votes! Love and light, ~Spudz/Avvolto

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 8**

Carlisle tensed the moment he entered his home through the garage, the scent of his soon-to-be ex wife hanging heavy in the air.

Muttering a quiet curse, he quickly made his way upstairs to drop his things in his study and try to gather himself before heading back down to the living room.

It'd been one hell of a day at work; one of those where all the little things that can go wrong, did. Add to that, he hadn't been able to reach Bella since dropping her home after their date four days prior. And now, he comes home to find the presence of his estranged wife—the woman who'd so callously abandoned him and their children—in his living room?

It was an almost certain recipe for disaster…

He knew she was in the living room by the sound of her laughter—laughter that for some reason, and despite his notorious patience—was now grating on his last nerve.

He rubbed over his face with both hands, raked his fingers through his hair and left his study, hopefully ready to face the dragon.

"Esme," he said, his tone cold as he walked in. She was on the sofa with Edward cuddled to her side and she smiled widely at him as he leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

Her wide smile wavered for a split second and Edward jerked his attention away from the new phone in his hands to frown at him. "Mom brought me a present," he bragged, waving the latest and greatest model cell phone at him.

"That's wonderful, son," Carlisle drawled, never taking his eyes from Esme as he arched a brow and awaited an answer to his question.

"Edward, sweetheart, take your present and go play in your room honey, while Mommy talks to your Papa." She kissed his cheek and smoothed his hair back. "Can you do that for Mommy?"

He nodded and got up, shooting his father a dark look on his way out. When they both heard the sound of his door closing upstairs, she gestured toward a chair. "Won't you sit down, sweetheart?"

"I prefer to stand. Now cut the crap Esme and answer my question."

She frowned. "None of this is crap, as you so crassly put it. I'm here because we obviously need to talk."

"You said quite enough when you left and frankly, I'd prefer that you stick to your decision. The kids and I are just now beginning to settle and move on…"

She sat back and crossed her legs, resting a hand atop her knee as she shook her head. "Yes, but I've had time to reflect, and things have changed. I've changed and I've decided to come back."

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought I'd made myself clear. I've filed for divorce and despite your refusal to sign, it's very nearly complete so despite any reflections, or fickle changes of heart on your part, we're through."

She smiled coldly. "Oh Carlisle, that's where you're wrong. We are far from over, darling."

Tightening his mental grip on his temper, he cast his gaze down at the floor as a muscle ticked in his jaw. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," she said while picking imaginary lint from the hem of her silk skirt, "just what I said. If you persist with this divorce nonsense…well, let's just say I won't be held responsible for my actions."

He arched a brow. "Threats now, Esme?"

She raised a brow in return while staring him down. "Take it however you like, sweetheart. I should also tell you that I've talked to my lawyer and he's informed me that I have every right to move back in here, which I fully intend to do."

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "That's not going to happen. I will fight you, physically if I have to."

Rising from her seat, she approached him and ran a manicured nail down his cheek. "Carlisle," she murmured, quickly deciding a change of tactic was needed, "I miss you." Leaning up on her toes, she kissed his cheek. "And I'm sure you've missed me too?" she said while running a hand over his hip to his groin.

He jerked away from her. "Don't."

She pursed her lips and ran a hand down his bicep while edging closer. "Please Carlisle, for all of us…won't you give me another chance? We were so good together. Don't you remember? All those years we spent together…" she murmured while running her hands over his chest. "And now you're just going to throw it all away?"

He caught her wrists and pushed her away. "What universe do you live in?" he asked while shaking his head. "Because in mine, you were the one who threw everything away. You were the one to leave, Esme, not me and as the saying goes…you made your bed, it's time to lie in it."

"Is this because of your little human pet? Is she why you're rejecting me?"

He bristled. "She is not a pet. And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave her out of this, and no, that's not why I'm rejecting you. I'm over you Esme, even if I'd never met Bella, we'd still be through so don't go thinking she took me away from you. You did that all by yourself. Now, I think it's time for you to go."

Instead of leaving, she resumed her seat on the sofa. "I don't believe I will. There's still much to discuss."

"Such as?"

"The children, Carlisle. I have rights."

He cocked a brow. "Really? I don't recall you being concerned when you left and didn't visit or call for months, so why now? I find your timing suspicious, Esme, so why don't you tell me what's really going through your head?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I told you at the time…I just needed some space, some time to think. I was unhappy and stressed and now the time away has brought some clarity. It's time for me to be their mother again…."

Carlisle tensed as he heard the kitchen door open and close.

"It's time for me to be your wife again too."

His heart sank as he heard a quiet gasp and he turned to see Emmett, Rose and Jasper standing there. Rose wrapped Jasper in her arms and pulled him back against her chest, whispering in his ear as he looked from his father to Esme who stood with a smile. "My darlings!" she cried, her arms outstretched as she walked toward them. "Come, give Mommy a kiss. It's been so long!"

Jasper turned in Rose's arms, his face hidden against her shoulder while muttering, "No." Emmett wrapped them both in a protective hug while glaring.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Mommy," Rose sneered. "I don't know what fucking fantasy land you reside in, but you're not exactly wanted here, not by us anyway."

Esme gasped, her eyes cutting over to Carlisle who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to let her speak to me like that, Carlisle?"

He looked up. "While I don't condone the cursing," he said with a glance askance at his daughter, "I fully support her sentiment."

Esme's frown deepened. "Is that so?" She looked back to the kids. "Is that how you all feel? Emmett? Jasper?"

Rose carded her fingers through Jasper's hair as he refused to turn and acknowledge the woman who called herself their mother, while Emmett nodded. "Yeah, Esme, that's how we all feel. You never bothered much with the three of us anyway, so I can't say we missed you when you left. The only problem we had with what you did was the way you treated Dad, not to mention screwing Edward up worse than he already was."

She bristled. "Edward loves me."

Rose scoffed. "Yeah, he does and if you ask me, you two deserve each other so why don't you pack his shit and take him with you when you leave?"

"Rose…" Carlisle murmured but she shook her head.

"No Daddy, you need to face facts. He's a poisonous little shit and we'd be better off without him. He enjoys tormenting all of us, but Jasper especially and for some reason, you refuse to see it!"

Pain shot through Carlisle and he shook his head. "I've done my best Rose, by all of you. I couldn't simply cast him out. When I adopted all of you, I became your father, you all became my responsibility and that's not something I take lightly. But more than that, I love you—all of you…"

She scowled and he nodded. "Yes, even Edward, though he makes it much harder than the three of you. Still, he's my child, just as much as you three are." He walked to them and stroked his thumb over the apple of her cheek before smoothing a hand over Jasper's hair. His heart ached a little more when Jasper refused to look at him. "You're my children and I love you. That will never change."

Esme broke the moment. "Our discussion isn't through, Carlisle."

He tensed and turned to her. "Fine, Esme. Go to my study and I'll join you in a moment."

When she'd left the room, he turned back to his kids, just in time to hear Jasper. "We're not gonna have to go with her, are we Rose?"

"No baby Jay," Rose said with a kiss to the top of Jasper's head before handing him off to Emmett.

"Come on, little bro. Let's go get you fed, then we'll go play some xbox in your room, sound good?" Em asked while pulling his brother to his side.

Jasper nodded and they left for the kitchen as Rose turned back to her father. "Daddy, we all love you, but Jay? He feels so much more than the rest of us. And he looks up to you, or at least, he used to, but you're hurting him by not taking him seriously. There's something really wrong with Esme and Edward, and you refuse to take him seriously."

Carlisle tilted his head and scratched a brow with his thumb before nodding. "This is really not a good time to have this talk, sweetheart, but I promise you, when Esme leaves, I'll sit down with him…"

She shook her head, her expression fierce. "No, you talk to him about this, Em and I want to be there too. I won't have him go through a talk like that alone."

Carlisle pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair as she hugged him back. "You're protective of him. Thank you, and I'm fine with both of you joining us."

"I'm protective of you too," she muttered. "I just wish you weren't so damn stubborn." She peeked up at him and he chuckled.

"Go," he said setting her away gently. "Look after him for me and I'll see you all later."

She nodded. "Don't give in to her, Daddy."

"I won't, sweetheart, don't worry."

She arched a brow. "Last time you said that, the two of you came home with Edward."

"Rose…" he intoned lowly.

"I'm going, I'm going…" she said and walked away. He chuckled and began climbing the stairs.

As soon as he opened his study door, Esme pounced. "How could you let them speak to me that way, Carlisle? I'm their mother and your wife. I deserve respect."

Clenching his jaw, he closed the door and went to sit behind his desk before trusting himself to speak. "You lost any respect when you abandoned this family, Esme. It's as simple as that. Now, what was it that you felt we still had to discuss?"

She leaned back in her seat. "Fine… Visitation. If you're going to deny me the right to move back in, I want a regular schedule set to spend time with my children."

He heaved a breath and blew it out slowly. "Although I haven't asked them outright, I don't believe the older three want to spend time with you, And they're old enough that no judge in the country will force them. Edward on the other hand, probably does. You may take him on the weekends. Is this acceptable?"

She frowned and cast her gaze toward the window before finally nodding. "Yes, that's fine. I'll pick him up Friday evenings, say six pm? and drop him home Sunday by eight pm."

Carlisle smirked bitterly. "You didn't put up much of a fight."

Her eyes narrowed. "Your point?"

"I just expected you to want full custody of Edward, at least," he said with raised brows. "I guess I'm a bit surprised you settled with weekends, that's all."

"I'm hardly equipped to parent a child full time, Carlisle," she muttered while studying her nails. "Not by myself, anyway."

He snorted. "So it's only fun being full time Mommy when you have me around to take the bulk of the load, is that it?"

She looked affronted. "I have need of a life; social engagements, a part-time business to run, meetings to attend… I can't possibly deal with Edward's mischief and tantrums full time."

His eyes glittered coldly as he stared at her and she shifted in her seat under his weighty regard. "Don't look at me like that," she snapped. "My life is what it is and it's your choice to not reunite our family…"

"You're right, it is," he agreed, "so if that is all?" he said, rising from his seat. "I'll inform my lawyer of our agreement. He should have the amended documents to you shortly. I'd appreciate if you'd sign them sooner rather than later so we can get all this behind us. I think I've been more than generous."

She stood too, her chin tilted defiantly. "I want this house…"

He chuffed. "You're not getting this house."

Her nostrils flared. "Then I want the Seattle penthouse. I'm tired of the crappy little apartment I've been staying in."

He gritted his teeth. "Fine, it will be in the amended documents."

"Good," she smiled before walking toward him. He tensed as she drew close, her hands running over his chest and shoulders. "I do miss you Carlisle," she purred before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "You have a way with that cock of yours, doctor…I miss how you feel inside me. So how about it? One more time, for old time's sake?" she murmured as her hand traveled down to stroke him through his pants. Just as she tried to grip him, he pushed her away.

"That's not going to happen." He motioned to the door. "I'd like it if you'd leave…now."

"Fine," she snapped. "It's your loss."

He smirked, crossed his arms, and leaned against the edge of his desk. "I'll live."

She turned and left then, slamming his study door on her way out.

With a heavy breath out, Carlisle circled his desk and slumped into his chair, his fingers running through his blond strands as he did his best to let go of the stress that had built throughout the day.

Lifting his head to gaze out the window, he considered going for a hunt before tackling the talk he'd promised his kids. Just as he'd decided this was the best course of action, his door flew open to a furious thirteen year old. "You sent her away! Mama was here—she was gonna stay and you sent her away!"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Carlisle resigned himself to facing this now—sans the sorely needed hunt. "Come in and sit down Edward. We'll talk about this."

"No, I don't wanna sit down!" the livid boy snapped while moving to stand before the desk, the door still hanging wide open. "How could you do that! She's your wife, not some common human slut from this…"

Carlisle shot to his feet and leaned over his desk, his eyes glittering and black. "Enough!" he bellowed, finally losing his tentative hold on his anger at the slur against his mate.

Edward's mouth snapped shut, his eyes wide at the site of his father in such a towering rage. Never, in all the years he'd been with him, had he seen him thus and it scared the hell out of him. This was the vampire he'd logically known was there, but had never seen. This was the vampire who could end him, and looked to be moments from doing so…

Wordlessly, he eased into a chair and waited, his head bowed and neck bare, not even daring to meet his father's eyes lest he take it as a challenge.

"You will never speak of Isabella in such a manner again, do you hear me? She is my mate and I won't let it go without the standard punishment should such a thing happen again. From your time with the Volturi, you're aware of just what that is?"

Edward nodded, his eyes still cast down. "Yes, sir."

Carlisle pounded a fist on the desk, causing the youngster to jump. "Tell me what it is so there are no misunderstandings between us, Edward."

"Dismemberment for a term not less than a week for the first offense, sir."

"That is correct, young vampire, so be warned. I will not hesitate to carry it out."

"I understand, sir," Edward responded, his voice wavering with fright.

"Good. Now, get out of my sight and keep yourself out of trouble if you know what is good for you."

Edward rose, bowed and all but vanished from the room and Carlisle cast his gaze to his open door to see his other three standing there, Jasper huddled close to Rose's side as he visibly trembled.

"Daddy?" she murmured, her eyes wary as she looked at him.

He focused on his oldest son who'd taken a defensive stance partially in front of his mate and brother and regret flooded him. He'd never wanted his children to see this side of him.

He knew their life with the Volturi had been strict, and the punishments harsh for the smallest infractions, so he'd tried his best to distance his family from that rigid structure as well as he could.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wish you hadn't been witness to that, but I daresay it was needed. All I ask is that you judge me on my treatment of you personally, and my love for you.

"Also, I think it would be best to schedule our talk for another day. I'm in desperate need of some solitude and a hunt."

"We understand and agree," Emmett said while nudging Rose and Jasper farther behind his body. "We'll leave you to it."

"Thank you Emmett," he said, his heart aching at the wary stance of his oldest and the obvious fear radiating from his sensitive middle son. "I'll see you all in the morning."

With a curt nod, Emmett closed his door and he growled lowly before sliding his window open and dropping lithely to the ground. It was time to free his vampire and sate that side of himself; the side that, up until this day, he'd managed to keep leashed. Yes, he thought as he took off into the trees. This hunt would surely be a bloody one.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A few days later, at Bella's house...**

Smoothing some stray hair back into her ponytail, Bella opened the kitchen cabinet under the sink and stowed the spray cleaner she'd been using before tossing the dirty towel in the laundry basket.

Wiping her brow with the back of one hand, she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before flopping into a kitchen chair to take a break.

She was tired. It was Saturday, Charlie was out fishing and she'd spent the entire day so far cleaning. Well, that and ignoring the many texts and missed calls from a certain blond doctor…

Guilt hit her yet again and she cringed as she cracked the seal on her water, taking a huge gulp just as the doorbell rang, startling the crap out of her.

Coughing what felt like an entire lung, she set the water on the table, cursing as it somehow missed the mark and tumbled onto the floor as she hurried to the door.

Still clearing her now sore throat, she wiped some tears from her eyes and pulled the door open. Her heart lurched and eyes widened in shock at who stood there. "Carlisle," she croaked, never expecting it to be him. She looked down at herself; her bare feet, ratty sweats and thread-bare t-shirt, and felt her face heat with a blush. Well, at least she'd just gotten a pedicure, thank god…

He merely looked concerned as she held a hand to her chest and cleared her throat. "Are you all right, Bella?"

"Yes," she wheezed before clearing her throat and trying again. "Yes, I'm fine." She pointed at her neck. "Water down the wrong pipe, that's all."

"Ah," he said with a nod as a smile tugged the corner of his lips. He slipped a hand into his pocket and glanced up through his lashes, his forehead creased with worry. "Is this a bad time? I'm sorry for just dropping by, but I was becoming concerned."

"Oh! Oh god, I'm being rude aren't I?" She stepped back and held the door. "Please, come on in. I just got through cleaning," she said as she tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "That's why I look like this."

He stepped in and gave her a soft smile as she closed the door. "You look beautiful to me, Bella. No worries."

"Beautiful…" she muttered with a rueful chuckle as she led him to the kitchen. "Have a seat," she said pointing to a chair. "Oh! But watch out for the water on the floor. I spilled just before getting the door, so…"

"All right," he said, sidestepping the puddle before taking the wad of paper towels from her. "Here, let me help you."

"Carlisle, you really don't need to…"

"Not a problem, Bella," he said as he rose with the damp towels. "See? All done," he said with a smile and she nodded, taking the towels and empty bottle from him and tossing them.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked and he shook his head as he took a seat.

"Nothing, thank you."

Taking the seat across from him, she looked down and rubbed her brow. "I don't know what it is, but I seem to turn into an absolute moron around you," she said dryly before peeking back up to see him watching her patiently.

When it was clear she was done speaking, he chuckled and took her hand that was resting on the table. "Bella, if I make you nervous, I apologize. I don't mean to, but really, I just want you to be yourself around me. Don't feel you have to show me your perfect face all the time. Truly. I like you just as much with dust smudged on your nose as I do when you're all made up." With that, he reached over and playfully wiped at the tip of her nose with a finger and she groaned in misery as he gave her a soft laugh.

"Oh god," she muttered as she covered her eyes and shook her head. "You're really not helping here doc."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to catch you at such a bad time, but you didn't leave me with much of a choice. It was this, or schedule a conference with you at the school."

Fresh guilt slammed into her and she hung her head, studying her hands in her lap as she nodded. She really hadn't been fair to him…

When she finally looked up, she couldn't miss the slight frown that tugged at his lips as he continued, "Bella, I know what you said before, but have you changed your mind? Would you rather I leave you alone?"

A virtual knife blade of shame twisted in her gut and she shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately, Carlisle, but it's nothing you did, really. I'll admit, I've been having doubts simply because I feel like some kind of hussy home-wrecker. I mean, your wife is beyond beautiful, and now she wants you back and I just…how can I compete with that?" She peeked up at him.

"I've been thinking about it since our date and I still don't have any answers, so I took the coward's way out and…avoided you."

His frown deepened and he sat back with a sigh. "I was afraid it was something like that." He met her gaze and she watched as regret shadowed his beautiful eyes. "There's only one problem with your observations, Bella, and it's a big one; I don't want her. I want you."

Her brow pinched. "But…why? And…we barely know each other! How could you possibly be sure?"

Before she could register what he was doing, he stood and pulled her into his arms with one hand buried in her hair as he kissed her. And what a kiss it was too, she thought as he softly sucked and nibbled her plump bottom lip before tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

A low moan left her as she gripped his broad shoulders, her hands finally trailing up to play in the hair just above his collar. 'Good god, can the man kiss!' she thought as she surrendered without protest, her body molding to his.

He ended the kiss with a soft peck, the pad of his thumb lightly brushing her lips as he stepped back.

"Carlisle…I…" she began hesitantly, but he cut her off.

"Tell me you don't want me, Bella, and I'll walk away," he murmured. "As hard as that will be, I'll walk away and never bother you again," he said, his tone earnest and eyes full of hope and pain as he stood there awaiting his fate.

"I…" she sighed, her brow furrowed. "I don't think I can," she whispered, stepping forward to cup his cheek while looking into his eyes. "You stir something inside me…something I never knew was there until you came along. And the thought of never seeing you again?" She frowned as her eyes tracked the path of her fingers as they stroked his cheek. "Just the thought of that…it's painful…" Her eyes met his. "Which is something that not only confuses me, but scares the hell out of me too."

"Why?"

Her brows rose. "Why does it scare me?" He nodded and she laughed incredulously. "We barely know each other! How is it possible to feel this way already? It doesn't make sense!"

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Why question it, Bella? Is feeling what we feel for each other such a bad thing?"

"I…" she searched for words and floudered, "Your wife…"

"Left me," he cut in emphatically as he stepped forward to gently cup her face. "She left me, almost a year ago Bella, and I have no intentions of taking her back, even if you reject me." He tilted his head and kissed her again, softly, sweetly, and any objections she had went right out the window as his tongue softly tangled with hers.

He finally broke the kiss and she panted against his cheek, her heart racing as he whispered beautiful words against her skin while trailing soft kisses to her neck, "Ti amo, tesoro del mio cuore , cara della mia anima…ti amo…" (I love you, treasure of my heart, beloved of my soul…I love you)

"Carlisle…oh god, no fair…" she whispered, her insides turning to little more than mush. She had no idea what he'd just said, but it was beautiful…

A low chuckle against the shell of her ear was his answer and she drew back to see him. "You're a dangerously persuasive man, you know that?"

"Good," he said with a smirk.

"Good?" she repeated, her brows inching up as his smirk turned into a smile.

"Yes, because that means you won't turn down my invitation to join me for dinner at my home tomorrow evening."

She arched a brow. "Just dinner, doctor? Because the last time you took me to your home…"

He smiled. "The invitation's for dinner, Miss Swan…" he said while brushing a kiss on her lips.

"But I could be persuaded…"

A playful laugh was her response before returning the kiss which she ended with a murmured, "I accept."

**Your thoughts?**

**Please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz/Avvolto**


End file.
